It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,041 A1 to control a cooking apparatus with an oven into which a cooking product has been introduced by means of a sensor, which determines a gas concentration in the oven. The time behaviour of the gas concentration is observed, inter alia by forming the first derivative.
DE 103 35 295 A1 discloses another method with which it is possible to determine a moisture content in a steam cooking apparatus. However, it is not possible to establish the influence that the cooked product has on the moisture content.